Yōkō Yumeka
Yōkō Yumeka (ゆめかヨーコー, Yumeka Yōkō) is the heiress of Iwagakure's Yumeka clan and determined on pursuing her dream of becoming a strong kunoichi, much for her father's disapproval. She is recruited by Taki-ō to be a founding member of Hachisu. Background Yōkō is the firstborn of the head family of her clan, growing up to be its heiress. Because of the clan's commercial importance, its heirs were raised to become powerful business people and diplomats. Keiki had high hopes on her as she was showing to be a determined and intelligent child. However, when Yōkō found out to have inherited her family's kekkei genkai she grew interested in becoming a shinobi, for her fathers displease. As a seemingly act of respect to Yōkō's will, Keiki offered a proposal: she would be allowed to go to the Ninja Academy if she continued with her studies and clan assignment, which she accepted. It looked like a good proposition but because of her clan's duties, she had little time for training outside the Academy. Keiki thought it would cease her progress making her incapable of being promoted to genin and giving up on the ninja path. Personality Appearance Yōkō is a dark-skinned kunoichi, with carmine eyes and white hair, with bangs framing her face. Her hair is seen in different lengths: before Part I, her ponytail extended to her waist, but it was cut right before Chunin Exams finals to a tomboy-like style, which she used for both Part I and Part II; in the The Last: Naruto the Movie, her hair is hung loosely in a shoulder-length; as an adult, her hairstyle returns to its shape before her Chunin Exams, but her ponytail reaches the middle of her back. Before Part I, Yōkō wears a red kimono with pale yellow slits along the sides and her clan's symbol on it's back, a white undergarment underneath and a grey hakama, adding to it there is yellow obi tied around her waist and red sandals. She also uses a standard Iwagakure forehead protector during this time. For her Chunin Exams Finals, Yōkō wears a plated armor on her torso with a red obi tied around her waist and mesh armor underneath that is visible at her chest, shoulders, and neck. A grey cloth covers her from her stomach to her knees, which she secures with a thin brown rope belt, with red pants underneath. She also wears a black forehead protector around her left arm, bandages around both lower arms and black knee-high boots overlapped by leg armors. In Part II, Yōkō sports bandages to cover her breasts and left shoulder, also wearing a black warmer on her right arm. A red cloth that covers her from her stomach to her knees overlaps a larger grey one, both secured by a yellow sash and a green rope belt. Her legs are all covered with bandages and she wears black low-heel, knee-high boots. Her Iwagakure head protector has two small horns on it. As an adult, Yōkō wears a black kimono with a white undergarment underneath that as secure by a yellow obi. A long-sleeved red haori with pale yellow slits along the sides overlaps her vests and she also wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals. Abilities Yōkō is recognized as a natural prodigy of the Yumeka clan, fighting on par with strong shinobi, such as Makkenyū in Part I and is the winner of the Chūnin_Exams. She has quick reacting timing in combat, easily dodging physical attacks, and is a natural leader, effectively analyzing foe's attacks to lead comrades to put up proper defenses and counter-attacks, or even setting up decoys. Yōkō got even greater recognition after being a member of the Allied Shinobi Forces First Division. Her prowess has become renowned on the Land of Earth, with many saying she was a potential runner for Tsuchikage. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation She possesses the Lava Release kekkei genkai, allowing her to combine both fire and earth natured chakra, which she can use for offensive, defensive or supplementary purposes. She can create stone ash walls for defending herself and others, offensively she prefers mid-range to long-range attacks such as shooting large amounts of lava balls or manipulating strong acid mud, and she can also summon an ash stone armor for both defensive and offensive purposes. Yōkō has the unique ability to melt solid objects by touch, with its speed's being determined by the object's size. Part I Interlude Part II Blank Period Epilogue Trivia * The name "Yōkō" means "carmine" (洋紅), a deep red color very slightly purplish and which some rubies are colored, and her family name "Yumeka" means "dreaming flower" (夢花), so her name means "carmine of the dreaming flower" (夢花洋紅). * Yōkō Yumeka was created by Kylua Hayes. Category:DRAFT